I Like it When it Hurts
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Cuando Sunset eligió quedarse con la pequeña Twilight, siempre estuvo consciente que entre ellas habían diferencias mucho más que notables. -(Omegaverse. Dom:Twilight/Sub:Sunset. NonCon (Non Consensual). (Relación disfuncional.)- Lemom. Lollicon? Lo catalogo M, pero todos sabemos que nadie le hace caso a eso. -Happy ending. Maybe.-


Bien, antes que comiencen a leer este que de este pedazo de basura que quiero hacer pasar por fic... Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentar primero y dejarles una clara Advertencia acerca del contenido del mismo:

1.-Esto está basado en su totalidad en una relación de abuso y desconfort. Habrá claro maltrato de una hacia la otra, tanto físico como psicológico. Habrá clara codependencia y trataré de que sea vea como algo normal y cotidiano en su día a día (claro, con algunas excepciones en personajes secundarios y terciarios). Habrá claro abuso sexual.

2.- Esto es una exploración. Esto es una curiosidad. Pero me tomo la libertad como autor de intentar llegar lo más lejos posible.

3.- Also... Esto es un fic BASADO en el Omegaverse.(Alfa, Omega, Beta)

Aclaración: En el head canon de la trama, tanto Twilight Sparckle(Princesa, obviamente) como Sunset Shimmer rondan entre los 24 y 26 años de edad. (Me niego rotundamente a pensar que son adolescentes, en especial después de tanto tiempo de estudio y practica que han tenido ambas en la magia (especialmente Twilight)) Mientras que (sci-Twi) Twilight ronda por los 17, casi 18 y están en su último año de preparatoria.

Bien, supongo que... sin nada más que decir: Bien venidos y a leer.

|||I Like when it hurts.|||

Chap 1.-That bad habits.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunset aún se sorprendía por las diferencias que había entre Twilight Sparckle, Princesa de la Amistad y Twilight Sparckle, joven promesa en Química y Robótica.

Claro, si se pusieran una junto a la otra y nombraran sus diferencias, no habría demasiadas.

Mismo nombre, mismo cabello, misma complexión y mismo rostro; por supuesto que son idénticas.

Pero si le preguntaban a Sunset, ella sin mucho pensarlo, te respondería que Twilight era un poco más baja que la Princesa, te remarcaría que la forma de sus caras era distinta, ya que Twilight tenía la barbilla redondeada y la nariz más pequeña, mientras que la Princesa gozaba de un perfil más fino y alargado, más maduro.

¿Son la misma persona, no lo ves?

Solían decirle los pocos que conocían la historia, pero no muy bien a las autoras.

Por supuesto que la Pricesa Twilight lucía distinta, ella ha pasado por batallas, ha visto nacer guerras y las ha visto terminar. En la Princesa latía un corazón expuesto a una carga emocional que nunca imaginó, experimentando en carne propia el Poder de levantar el Sol y la Luna con solo pensarlo. Haber visualizados decenas y decenas de posibles futuros dónde sus amigas no tenían la mejor de las suertes, eso, sin mencionar todo lo que aún tenía por delante, habían creado en ella una calidez que invitaba—¡no! Que obligaba a ver a Twilight Sparckle como una mujer adulta, como una persona a la cual acudes por consejo.

A pesar de su aspecto adolescente, ya no era vista como tal. Por eso, Sunset insistía tanto en marcar sus diferencias.

Y lo hacía en cada oportunidad, ya que sabía que Twilight, la verdadera adolescente con complejos, inseguridades y miedos casi a flor de piel, a menudo sentía incomodidad en cada comparativa.

Afortunadamente, eso parecía cambiar con el pasar del tiempo. Twilight, en comparativa a cuando la conoció, hoy lucía más vivaz, con más curiosidad hacia cosas banales y lo más importante, más conforme y contenta consigo misma. Mucho más dispuesta a experimentar.

A la Princesa no le gustaba sentirse comparada tampoco. No le encontraba ningún sentido.

Eran diferentes mundos, con diferentes estudios y diferentes aspiraciones en la vida. A ella le parecían mucho más interesantes los logros académicos de la menor. Veía con ojos de ilusión los diplomas y reconocimientos que la joven guardaba en su habitación y sala de estar. En el fondo, si todo este asunto de la magia de la amistad, el destino ya escrito y los problemas que conllevan, no hubiesen cambiado su vida de manera tan radical... habría catalogado su día a día en la Academia como maravilloso. Si hubiese seguido con sus estudios Mágicos, habría adorado convertirse en una Hechicera mayor que Star Swirl, el barbudo, con méritos propios y sin que un deber inesperado le haya caído en los hombros sin un previo aviso. Hubiese amado vivir una vida un poco más normal y tranquila, por supuesto, dentro de lo que cabría lo "normal", en su mundo donde los Pegasos, Unicornios y Dragones existían a montones.

Por otro lado, a pesar de no querer pensarlo mucho y a pesar de que la Magia parecía que sería parte de su cotidianidad, Twilight se sentía inferior a su doble en casi todos los aspectos, porque, ¿cuáles eran sus logros, a comparación con ella? ¿Vencer a una chica loca, ayudada por plantas monstruosas que obedecían sus órdenes? ¿Qué va?

La princesa casi, casi había vencido al Satanás de su mundo, solo para tener múltiples viajes temporales poco tiempo después, luchando con amenazas en cada uno de esos viajes. ¡Oh! Sin olvidar que había ya salvado a sus Princesas, las cuales eran eminencias, básicamente Diosas... era de esperarse que la pequeña Twilight se sintiese como mínimo, inferior a su reflejo.

No importaba cuanto insistiera la Princesa en que no significaban nada, todas las presentes sabían que se trataba de alguien superior, en cualquier aspecto. En especial Twilight.

"Superior en magia, solamente y solo porque en mi mundo es tan normal como la televisión y la cerveza lo son aquí." Siempre le repetía a su doble, porque sí, eran diferentes y la pequeña Twilight debía estar orgullosa de ello.

-0-0-0-0-

"En serio tienes que irte tan pronto?" La voz de Rainbow Dash resonó entre las risas del resto de sus amigas, la escuela ya estaba a la vista, lo cual significaba que se despedirían de su amiga pronto.

"Eso me temo, Rainbow. Hay un par de cosas que debo terminar." La Princesa detuvo sus pasos, comprendiendo la preocupación de su amiga. "Oye, quita esa cara, volveré antes de que te des cuenta."

"No podrías... traerte eso que debes hacer y terminarlo... aquí?" Rainbow se plantó frente a ella, no la miraba al rostro, hacía mucho que le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Pero quería retrasar su camino, aunque usara un recurso tan tonto, como evitarle el paso con el cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Princesa tomó una de las manos de la joven deportista entre las suyas, levantándola a la altura de su rostro. Rainbow Dash se petrificó en el acto, solo siendo distraída por la tibieza del aliento de Twilight sobre sus dedos.

Las demás chicas decidieron alejarse unos cuantos metros, adelantándose un poco más en su destino. Desde hacía un tiempo, habían notado un interés en Rainbow Dash por la Princesa, que la chica se esforzaba demasiado por que pasara desapercibido. En ocasiones lo forzaba tanto, que terminaba enrollada en situaciones difíciles para ella, justo como ahora. Por lo mismo, el resto de chicas veían más conveniente dejarlas a solas unos momentos, cada que Dash metía la pata.

Y a pesar de saberlo, La Princesa realmente se tomaba su tiempo para calmar a la nerviosa chica cada que sucedía, prometiéndole visitas exclusivas de vez en cuando, si sus deberes se lo permitían.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, la Alicornio fue directo hacia Twilight, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

"No me perderé tu premiación por nada en este mundo, por favor, mantenme al pendiente, ¿está bien?" Soltó el abrazo, Twilight le sonreía con las mismas fuerzas.

"¡Espero que puedas pedir más de un día, justo al día siguiente será nuestra ceremonia de graduación y la fiesta!" Twilight miró a Sunset por encima del hombro de su doble, sonriendo ampliamente. "No puedes perdértela."

"Oh, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, lo prometo." Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió y fue directo a Rarity y Applejack. "Chicas, fue un gusto, como siempre, Rarity, gracias por hospedarme."

"Cariño, eres bienvenida todos los días." La abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Applejack respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

"Si, hazle caso a Twilight, habrá reunión en mi casa después de la graduación."

"¡Y lo mejor de todo, sin chaperones!" Pinkie Pie, saltó a la espalda de la joven Soberana, dando una despedida más energética.

"Pinkie ha estado planeado esa fiesta desde año nuevo, no te la puedes perder por nada."

"Wow, Shy, eso suena demasiado optimista de tu parte." Recibió un abrazo más de la nombrada, quien lucía mucho más feliz, desde la última vez que las había visitado.

"Bueno... es nuestra última fiesta como estudiantes de preparatoria, eso debe festejarse, ¿o no...?" Volviendo un poco más a su personalidad característica, buscó refugio entre Pinkie y Applejack, quienes la recibieron con brazos protectores.

Vaya, ni ella misma había imaginado que sus amigas adolescentes de dos piernas, pudiesen crecer y madurar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Eran todas unas niñas, pero se veían tan dispuestas y unidas que no podía evitar sentir orgullo por ellas. Eran casi como sus alumnas en este viaje tan bello que resultaba la amistad y sabía que sus futuros iban a ser brillantes, justo como sus contra partes en Equestria.

"Antes de que te vayas, Twi, podemos hablar?" Sunset se acercó, pidiendo con un ademan el alejarse un poco. La Princesa, asintió, pidiendo disculpas ante el resto de sus jóvenes amigas.

"Qué ocurre?" La Soberana no pudo evitar mirar el cielo, el tiempo en ambos mundos corría casi igual, así que entre más se oscurecía el cielo, Twilight sabía que se le hacía cada vez más tarde. No mentía, realmente tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

"Pues... umm..."

La Soberana cerró los ojos ante la sorpresa de tener a Sunset tan cerca, tan rápido. Sunset aspiró fuerte por la nariz, abriendo los ojos al exhalar, encontrándose con los de su Mentora.

"¿Hace cuánto entraste en Celo?" Sonrió algo coqueta, dándole un golpecillo en el hombro.

Twilight rio por lo bajo, regresándole el golpe. Amaba la sinceridad directa y pesada de Sunset. Las cosas siempre eran fáciles de discutir con ella, por lo mismo. No tuvo otra más que asentir, al tiempo que bajaba un poco el cuello largo de su sweater, dejando que el leve viento de febrero lleve parte de su aroma, demostrándole a Sunset que su duda era una realidad.

Sunset aspiró con fuerza, deleitada ante el olor a lavanda y lluvia. Alfa, sin duda alguna.

" ¡Unos días antes de venir! p-pero estoy bien. Usé una pócima para contrarrestar mi estado temporalmente.

"Oh... ¿Ya existe algo para eso...?"

Lentamente su plática se fue volviéndose más personal, atenuando hasta pequeños susurros leves.

"Desde hace un tiempo... de hecho deberías venir y visitar, a ti te vendría de maravilla." Sunset se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia de más. Twilight, carraspeó, viendo como la luz de día se iba, haciéndosele más tarde. "Eh... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?" Twilight preguntó, volviendo a reacomodar su bufanda y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Ella." Respondió sin más, apuntando con la vista a su amiga de cabello multicolor, quien esperaba paciente por la Princesa, parada a menos de medio metro del portal.

"¿Dash? ¿Qué tiene?" De nuevo volteó al cielo. Siempre odió tener sensación de prisa, solamente arruinaba los momentos.

"Me preocupa lo que no tiene. Ella te quiere, Twilight, desde hace mucho."

La Princesa la miró a los ojos, genuinamente sorprendida. ¿Acaso había duda en esa mirada, también?

"Sunset, realmente crees que jugaré con los sentimientos de Dash?" La Princesa volteó sobre su hombro, notando como la deportista se esforzaba por no voltear en su dirección, mientras no dejaba de rebotar un balón de soccer contra el suelo. Sonrió y de inmediato vivió su vista a Sunset. "Oh, por Celestia, ¡no! Todo lo contrario, de hecho."

"En serio?" Antes de cualquier respuesta, la Soberana ya tenía bien sujeta a la pelirroja de los hombros.

"Pediré un descanso político, Sunset."

"Qu-qué? -Puedes hacer eso?"

"Si! Incluso Celestia se encargará de otorgarme un Chamberlain para no dejar al pueblo solo. ¿No es fantástico?"

Sunset la abrazó en respuesta, alegre por la loca idea de la Princesa y muy, muy feliz por su amiga. Las visitas anteriores, al menos el último par de veces, habían tomado un rumbo un poco distinto. Ya era normal ver a Rainbow y a la Princesa separadas del resto, sumergidas en su propia conversación, haciendo sus propios planes para futuras visitas; no todos se cumplían, pero Rainbow se veía verdaderamente contenta en cada reunión.

"Twilight eso es excelente." Realmente hizo lo posible por no gritar de emoción, bajando su tono a susurros de nuevo, no queriendo llamar la atención y arruinar la noticia por accidente. "¿Lo sabe Dash? Oh, por Celestia, Dash de verdad respondió! ¿Y, y lo sabe? ¿Está segura?"

" No sé si lo entiende del todo, pero lo intenta, Sunset. Hace el esfuerzo. Incluso ella misma me invitó a su graduación. Se que faltan meses, pero todas se ven tan emocionadas, no pude decirles que no; no pude decirle a ella que no." Intentó tomar compostura, aclarando su garganta. "No lo sabe aún, pero lo hará, justo ahora mismo.-Sunset..." Tomó a la chica del cuello de su saco, acercándola a sí misma. "Podrías permitirle a Dash un par de hojas de tu diario? Solo hasta que termine uno para ella."

La princesa Twilight Sparckle, Soberana de un pueblo que poco a poco evolucionaba en un imperio independiente y casi tan basto como lo era Canterlot, emocionada como potrilla, ante un Celo correspondido, Sunset por supuesto que no iba a ser ninguna clase de impedimento para ese nivel de felicidad.

"Le prestaré todo el diario, si así lo quiere."

"Oh, Sunset, gracias, gracias." Finalmente la abrazó como despedida, tomando camino hacia el portal.

Al llegar con la chica, la Princesa no pudo evitar su felicidad y besó a la joven de cabello multicolor, provocando gritos y risas de incredulidad y emoción por parte de sus amigas, quienes se apresuraron a rodear de nuevo a la Princesa, celebrando tal confesión, sin necesidad de palabras.

-0-0-0-0-

Al igual que Sunset, Rainbow Dash veía diferencias infinitas entre ambas chicas gemelas. Fácilmente podía notar que la Princesa era más alta, un poco más robusta y con unas caderas más prominentes. Era más calmada, más directa y no se mordía la lengua para hablar. No había duda que existía una gran diferencia de edad entre ellas, pero no lucía como algo muy importante. Con saber que era un poco menor que Sunset le bastaba y le sobraba para no dudar de aquel sentimiento.

Para Rainbow Dash, el título que su Twilight cargaba era casi desconocido. Era una Princesa que había salvado su mundo con valor y amor en varias ocasiones, justo como ella misma aquí mismo. No se comparaban, por supuesto, solo con saberla una buena y dulce persona le era suficiente. Si era un poni volador mágico que lanzaba rayos de colores, a ella no le importaba, porque aquí, ahora, era la chica que le había dicho que sí, lo demás podía irse al carajo.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de la partida de la Princesa, Sunset le entregó el diario a Ranbow. La chica se veía feliz, más apurada en querer llegar a su casa que en otras ocasiones, así que, en el camino de regreso, todas las chicas se fueron separando lentamente, todas tomaron sus rutas propias hasta que, de siete chicas, solo quedaban dos, quienes caminaban abrazadas, por el frío.

"Rainbow y la Princesa? Sabía que a Rainbow le gustaba, pero no pensaba que fuera mutuo, es impresionante." Twilight se acurrucó más en el hombro de su amiga. Ya había anochecido y la temperatura cada momento estaba más baja. "Es como si no le hubiese importado que son de mundos diferentes. Si tener a tu pareja en una ciudad diferente es difícil, no podría imaginar su situación.

"A Twilight no le importa, aunque se vuelva difícil. En ella corresponderá la responsabilidad y hará que funcione." Sunset paró un momento, solo para orientarse y saber a dónde ir. "Oye, hace frío, pasemos por algo de cenar y vayamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?"

"Suena excelente."

-0-0-0-0-

A Twilight siempre le gustó el departamento de Sunset, le parecía fabuloso como estaba distribuido para que un lugar tan limitado tuviera tanto espacio. Veía como la idea más brillante ese nivel alto que funcionaba como alcoba para Sunset, era como tener un balcón dentro de tu propia casa y oh, los ventanales. Twilight simplemente amaba recostarse en la cama de su amiga y ver amaneceres y atardeceres junto a ella. Sin duda, Sunset había hecho la elección correcta al decidir dónde vivir.

"ufff.. al fin, llegamos." Sunset se quitó el abrigo al entrar, dejándolo en el suelo. La comida que habían traído, la abandonó en la mesa de la sala y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá, buscando a tientas el control remoto a lo largo de los cojines.

Twilight se tomó su tiempo para entrar, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se quitó su abrigo, sus guantes y buscó su celular, marcando de inmediato. "Hey, Shining... oye, se nos hizo tarde, la despedida se está tomando más tiempo de lo esperado...", sin dejar de responder y como si se tratara de un felino, lentamente tomó lugar en el sofá con Sunset, recostándose sobre ella. Ambas suspiraron aliviadas de al fin poder relajarse sin compromiso. "Sí, por supuesto. Justo a las ocho estaré llegando a casa. Sin falta... Si, está bien, te quiero." Twilight arrojó su teléfono al sillón de junto, sin más importancia.

"En algún momento dejará de creerte esa excusa..." Sunset susurró sin mucho ánimo. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose ante el cansancio. No le vendría mal una pequeña siesta, tenía la mejor de las compañías.

"Sunset?"

Pero Twilight parecía tener distintas ideas.

"Umm...?"

Twilight se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo ajeno, pasando una de sus manos por debajo, abrazándola por la cintura. Escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la pelirroja, para así asegurarse que la escucharía al hablar.

"Habías dicho que la Princesa iba a tomar la responsabilidad, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?"

Despertando de su somnolencia, la pelirroja pensó durante un momento. Ya habían hablado del tema y la situación no era ajena para Twilight, pero aun así había muchas cosas que no comprendía bien, a pesar de que la joven haber adoptado su propio papel como Alfa tan naturalmente.

"Pues... umm... Nosotros... me refiero a la gente en Equestria, vemos el amor de una forma completamente diferente."

"Los ciclos de reproducción. Eso ya lo conozco."

" Eh... si, pues... como sabes, nosotros... simplemente no reaccionamos igual... hay ciertos, ¿cómo decirlo? Instintos insoportables, que debemos obedecer cada cierto tiempo." Twilight la abrazó más fuerte, tomando singular apoderamiento por su cadera, besando su cuello. Sunset pasó saliva, continuando. "C-como sabes, entro en celo cada cierto tiempo, la Princesa, a pesar de su título, no es invulnerable ante tal llamado..."

Twilight se incorporó, sentándose en el regazo de su amiga. "Rainbow fue compatible con la princesa. ¿Eso quiere decir que Rainbow también es beta?" Ese instinto tan insoportable... Twilight simplemente no entendía por qué Sunset se refería a él con tanto despecho, si ella los disfrutaba mucho.

La chica se veía sorprendida, al principio de todo esto, al enterarse del problema de su amiga, no dudó en querer ayudarla en todo lo posible. Después de todo, Twilight sabía mucho antes de esa locura de los calores, que le gustaba Sunset y no dudó en hacer lo necesario para hacerla sentir mejor. Inicialmente sentía que sufría de ellos gracias al poder mágico de Midnight Sparckle, pero ahora que sabía que sus amigas también pueden llegar a sentir ese tipo de atracción casi obligatoria, no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Todas habían tenido acercamiento con magia, después de todo, la magia según Sunset, era una de las fuentes principales para poder hacer de tu ciclo de unión algo especial.

"Oh, no, en eso te equivocas." Con cuidado, disimuló estirarse, para tratar de incorporarse, pero el movimiento no pasó desapercibido, recibiendo más presión desde los sitios que era sujeta. La pelirroja pasó saliva, continuando con su explicación como distracción. "Yo soy una Beta, estamos destinados a batallar un poco más en encontrar pareja, por así decirlo. Tenemos una carga más grande, sin quererlo, ya que un beta no suele ser bueno para la reproducción, casi todos somos estéri... ummm... solemos tener más complicaciones..."

"¿Es-té-ril...?" Eso era información nueva. Nunca se lo había dicho antes.

Complicados, desafiantes y tercos, sí. Pero jamás algo acerca de la infertilidad. Twilight entrecerró la mirada, notando como su amiga sonreía nerviosamente.

-" ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, cariño? -" Pasó por su mente tan rápido, que casi se le tropieza la lengua y lo suelta directo.

"En realidad... a-aquí no importa mucho..." Estiró una mano, tratando de ahuyentar la preocupación en la mirada de su amiga, acariciando su mejilla. Recordó los problemas que habían tenido meses atrás, cuando llevarle la contraria a la chica prodigio fue llevado al extremo durante un celo. Recordó lo increíblemente cortante que se había comportado durante sus discusiones y recordó lo poco placentero y brusco que había sido su intimidad esa noche. "Rainbow tiene suerte, ella es la Omega ideal, al ser la Lealtad personificada y Twilight hará todo por ella, porque es la perfecta Alfa."

Sunset fue levantada de su asiento desde el cuello de su suéter; automáticamente abrió la boca, recibiendo un beso. Se recargó en una de sus manos y atrapó la nuca de la chica prodigio, profundizando aquella unión, evitando que se rompiera, queriendo compensar cualquier indicio de molestia de su parte.

"Creí que yo era la Alfa perfecta..." Twilight tomó las muñecas de Sunset, deshaciendo el abrazo, regresándolas al sillón, llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, luego las sujetó con una sola mano.

"Lo eres... soy yo la que es un desastre hormonal." Por momentos, su voz sonaba demasiado aguda, temblorosa. Sintiendo los agarres tan repentinos como el inicio de una penitencia.

"No lo eres, solamente necesitas... un poco más de disciplina." Y sí quizá lo era. Pero Twilight estaba acostumbrada a arreglar sus propios desastres, no le importaba ayudar a Sunset con los suyos.

La joven dirigió su mano libre a la cintura de Sunset, más concretamente, a donde estaba la hebilla de su cinturón, zafándolo sin problemas, jalándolo y quitándolo de su cintura. Sunset mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo la emoción, no queriendo lucir demasiado abrumada con tan poco.

Y es que hacía solo unos momentos, solo estaban acurrucadas y abrazadas. Tan tranquilas.

"Twilight..."

La nombrada, le soltó las muñecas, se levantó de ella y del sofá.

Sunset lentamente bajó los brazos, reincorporándose hasta sentarse. Repentinamente, el bochorno recorría su cuerpo, alistándola, recargando su cuerpo con ligeros choques, que se sentían como electricidad en sus venas. Sentía como si manos invisibles la manipularan, acomodándola a merced de Twilight.

"Bien, ¿qué tal si nos encargamos un poco de tu estado? Quiero ser la perfecta Alfa para la perfecta Beta y ya que hoy luces mucho más cooperativa de lo normal." Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando suficiente espacio libre en la sala. Sunset tragó saliva, emocionada y un poco nerviosa, ya veía a dónde iba todo esto. "¿Sunny, podrías levantarte, por favor?" Fue una voz áspera, pesada. Una orden disfrazada de petición. Sunset obedeció de inmediato.

Sunset sabía por carne propia que la diferencia más notoria entre ambos seres, poni y humano, era el trato carnal y mental. La razón por la que Sunset perdía la cabeza; era que, a diferencia de la Princesa y lo que todos pudiesen llegar a pensar, Twilight, demostraba ser muy superior a la hora de marcar su territorio.

Sin duda, el día que Sunset tuvo acercamientos íntimos con la Princesa, pensó que al fin había encontrado a la compañera perfecta. La Soberana compartía tantas similitudes con ella que era natural pensar que un intento de estar juntas debía darse. Lamentablemente, ambas se dieron cuenta que no resultaba tan sencillo.

La Princesa de la amistad, a pesar de ser una Alfa nata y capaz, (–sin mencionar que es posiblemente la Alfa más deseada, después de la misma Celestia-) no logró satisfacer el apetito interno de Sunset. Y con la atareada Alicornio, teniendo cada vez menos posibilidades de visitarla, cualquier oportunidad para hacer florecer la relación, se fue debilitando con el pasar de los meses, hasta que la atracción entre ambas desapareció. Ahora eran simplemente las mejores amigas.

Su Twilight, por otro lado... parecía derretirla con solo susurrarle al oído.

Twilight Sparckle la moldeaba con manos deseosas a su propio antojo, dejándole siempre bien en claro los fuertes deseos que tenía por ella, obligándola a que sacara toda la frustración acumulada con fuertes gemidos y lloriqueos contra la almohada.

Sunset no podía ignorarla. Y por esa misma razón, en ocasiones las cosas no suelen salir de la mejor manera.

Siendo Beta, Sunset no producía las hormonas suficientes como para contrarrestar las de Twilight. No existía suficiente armonía para calmar la euforia pura saliéndose de control y aun así no se explicaba cómo era posible que fuesen totalmente compatibles. El descontrol era algo común en ellas, llegando a transformar dominación en violencia.

En el mejor de los casos, Sunset solo necesitaba una buena noche de sueño y reposo para levantarse al día siguiente y aparentar que nada había sucedido. En el peor de los caos, en esos pocos casos donde Twilight decidía no escuchar... la bañera con agua caliente, era el mejor aliado a la hora de aminorar sus dolores.

Twilight era un Alfa chapado a la antigua sin saberlo. Sus feromonas eran tan fuertes y tan dominantes, que su influencia era imposible de ignorar. Llegando en ocasiones a adelantarle y provocarle el celo a Sunset, obligándola a preparar su cuerpo, humedeciéndola aun cuando la pelirroja no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Para su suerte, ésta no lucía como esas ocasiones. Hoy su celo era natural y su deseo era legítimo. Twilight había sido lo suficientemente discreta y paciente como para no crear una escena incómoda en la casa de Rarity, Así que Sunset se puso de pie un poco temblorosa, pensando que sus nervios eran totalmente normales.

"Umm.. Ah, ah. Los brazos." Twilight tomó el cinturón entre sus manos, jalando el cuero, apretándolo, sabiendo la reacción que creaba en la pelirroja solo hacer un poco de ruido con él. Sunset bajó los brazos de inmediato, colocándolos firmes a sus costados, tensándose y parándose derecha en el acto.

"Hace un poco de frio..." Respondió tímidamente, queriendo seguir el juego, si es que hoy había uno.

"No tanto." Sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó la mesa de centro por una esquina, jalándola hasta su posición para poder sentarse. Ya cómoda, cruzó las piernas y volvió a apretar el cuero entre sus dedos. "Yo siento un agradable calor en el pecho... en el estómago... y en el vientre... ¿acaso tu no? Porque estás ... apretando demasiado las piernas."

Y era cierto, solo el verla tomar asiento la comenzó a exaltar, agitando su corazón y acelerando su respiración que luchaba por salir de sus fosas nasales. "P-pues ya que lo mencionas... hay un poco de calidez en mi cuerpo..."

"Umm... ¿calor en estas temporadas tan frías? ¿No será una fiebre, Sunset?"

"¿Q-qué?" Mucho más nerviosa, intentó volver a cubrirse de nuevo y a la vez, se forzó a no hacerlo, convirtiendo sus manos en sólidos puños. Se estaba esforzando, pero Twilight parecía no querer darle la oportunidad de aminorar la situación. ¿Estaba enojada? No lo sabía, Twilight solo mantenía una expresión neutra.

"Sí, sí. Mírate nada más, tan sonrojada y transpirada, ¿no quieres quitare ese suéter?"

La joven al fin sonrió, permitiéndole a Sunet respirar. Automáticamente se miró a sí misma, a su grueso suéter invernal color vino, el cual adoraba con locura. Tragó saliva, dispuesta a no flaquear. "¿No prefieres venir y quitármelo?"

Perspicaz y directa, así le gustaba a Twilight. Se levantó, caminando con pasos relajados hasta posicionarse frente a ella, aventuró una mano al pecho de la pelirroja, sujetando firme mientras bajaba hasta el borde de la prenda, haciendo contacto con dedos fríos sobre piel casi hirviente. Sunset se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo contacto visual, lista a levantar los brazos en el momento que sea demandado.

"Nah, me gusta más cuando lo haces tú."

La demanda no llegó.

Esta ocasión la bestia dentro de Twilight no se veía con muchos deseos de cazar, esta vez, deseaba ser alimentada.

Sunset captó el mensaje. Tomó el borde de su suéter con ambas manos, las cuales no dejaron de temblarle hasta que la tela pasó por encima de su cabeza, liberándose de ella, cumpliendo el deseo de su Alfa.

Twilight sonrió complacida a sabiendas que Sunset rara vez usaba prendas interiores, a sabiendas que solo luciría sostén. Tragó saliva, premeditándose ante su presa.

"Ummm... Sunset... siempre hueles tan bien, siempre me distraes tanto..."

"Ah..."

Una mordida se había marcado en el hombro de la pelirroja, también se habían aferrado a su cintura y comenzado a jalar gruesos mechones de su cabello. Otra mordida llegó segundos después, luego otra y otra, hasta tapizar su cuello con marcas rojas y amoratadas. Para ese entonces Sunset estaba respirando a bocanadas, completamente abrazada a la espalda de Twilight para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

"Oh... Twi... ¡ah!"

Además de las mordidas, Twilight no había perdido el tiempo en quitarle también el sostén, abriendo el broche sin mucho esfuerzo. Así, la Alfa solo tuvo que separarse unos centímetros para que la prenda cayera un poco y dejara ver sus pechos. Twilight volvió a sonreír, ahora dirigiendo sus besos a la nueva zona por reconquistar.

Sunset solo podía concentrarse en no perder el equilibrio sobre sus pies, porque si bien Twilight la sostenía, también la empujaba por lo fuerte que la mordía y besaba. Solo quería dejarse caer sobre su espalda y recibir de lleno lo que Twilight le ofreciera, sin importarle que fuera en su cama o en la alfombra de la sala. Quería demostrarle que disfrutaba de sus caricias, aun cuando los nervios nunca la abandonaban completamente.

Sunset era de Twilight y deseaba transmitírselo en cada oportunidad. Deseaba hacerle saber lo mucho que disfrutaba ser amada por su Alfa y a veces, su mente la abandonaba por periodos.

"¡Mmm, por todos los...!"

Además de los besos y mordidas, la menor se había encargado de abrir y bajar el pantalón de la pelirroja, amontonándoselos a medio muslo, dispuesta a llevar los mimos a su vientre, orillando a Sunset a dejarse caer, siendo sostenida enteramente.

Un beso fue depositado sobre la tela de sus pantys, Sunset perdió el control.

"¡Oh, por Celestia! Twi-!"

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Sunset se encontraba en el suelo, dejada caer de manera abrupta y sin aviso sobre su espalda. Para cuando Sunset notó que el ambiente se había tornado tenso, ya tenía una suela de bota contra su garganta. El caucho se sentía helado contra su piel, aun humedecido por la caminata en el asfalto mojado de regreso a casa.

"Eso. ¡Justo eso! ¡Lo detesto!" Twilight la miró a los ojos, su color Sian parecía oscurecerse, opacarse entre el miedo y las lágrimas que los inundaban. Solo cuando la pelirroja lució verdaderamente aterrada y su respiración era menos prolongada en cada suspiro, Twilight retiró su pie y la levantó dejando que se incorporara, para que pudiese recuperar aire.

Entre tosidos y semi llanto, Sunset levantó la vista buscando una respuesta ante el ataque. Por alguna razón, se sentía más en problemas, que en veces pasadas... Twilight no le respondía, solo la miraba desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

Aun si quisiera hablar, la tos no la dejaba, emitiendo balbuceos torpes que solo la hacían desesperarse más y parecía que también enfadaba cada vez más a Twilight. Sunset dejó de intentarlo y bajó la mirada, no dejando de pelear por su voz, pero tratando de aminorar el posible escándalo.

Twilight se arrodilló, levantando el mentón de Sunset, quien no hizo más que aguantar el aliento, para evitar toserle en la cara.

"Primero descubro que mientes y luego esto. Lo dejé pasar un par de veces, pero... ha llegado a un punto en el que se vuelve insoportable."

"De... de que hablas...?" Quizá no era la mejor idea cuestionarla, pero el cambio de humor fue tan brusco que temía hacer cualquier cosa mal y empeorarlo.

"Quizá, en Equestria Celestia es una figura de admirar, de adorar... una... Princesa única. Una deidad! Pero aquí... Celestia no es más que una directora de preparatoria, llegando a los cuarenta, aburrida y posiblemente frustrada en el romance. A menos..." La soltó. Se alejó de ella. Tomó una distancia demasiado larga, llegando al otro lado de la sala para dejarse caer en un sillón individual. "A menos que eso sea lo que te guste...Quizá te preguntes como sería estar con ella, cómo te trataría... y por eso repites tanto su nombre... ¿acaso te preguntas si sus manos se sentirán tan frías como las mías? ¿Es Celestia a quien en realidad deseas, en lugar de a mí?"

"¡No!" Salió un alarido desesperado de su boca, arrastrándose por el piso para lograr acercarse.

"¿No te preguntas como serían sus besos cuando se acerca para consolarte, justo después de usarte?" Escuchó sollozos por parte de la pelirroja, trataba de enmudecerlos con las manos, pero parecía resultarle demasiado complicado. "No preferirías ser acurrucada por alguien que es realmente mayor que tú?

"¡Jamás!" El pantalón aún seguía arrugado a la mitad de sus muslos, así que dejó de moverse. Optando mejor por quedarse en su lugar, jaló la tela de mezclilla para reacomodarlos. Controlar su llanto ya era demasiado difícil como para también arrastrarse por el suelo. "Jamás, Twilight..." La encaró, esperanzada en haber acertado la respuesta correcta. No quería hacerla enojar más.

"Ummm... jamás, ¿eh? ¿Estás segura?" Sunset asintió con la cabeza. "Bien." Se recargó en el sillón, aclarando su garganta, cuidando su tono de voz. "¿Por qué no terminas de quitarte eso y vienes aquí?" Con un ademán de sus dedos, dejó bien en claro que la quería cerca.

Sunset tragó saliva, no se sentía fuera de peligro, pero estaba en un punto en el que prefería sentir un poco de incomodidad a sentir terror. Y definitivamente no quería volver a sentir dolor, así que, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto, se dedicó a cumplir con la petición que se le había hecho.

Sus botas fueron retiradas y acomodadas, su pantalón doblado y dejado sobre la alfombra. Volteó hacia Twilight, dada por terminada su tarea y quedando en ropa interior, arrodillada en el suelo, esperando el permiso para por fin acercarse.

Twilight dio autorización, pero cuando Sunset se puso de pie, de nuevo la joven comenzó a hacer sonidos en denegatorio. Sunset regresó al suelo y como si de un cachorro amaestrado se tratara, gateó por toda la sala, hasta colocar el mentón sombre el regazo de su Alfa. Twilight la recibió, enmarcando su rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo, acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares.

A Sunset se le erizó la piel con tal acción, queriendo huir, pero siendo atrapada antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Después de todo, ya la tenía entre sus manos.

No era doloroso, pero la manera en la que la sujetaba tampoco era gentil. Sunset sentía como el corazón se le hacía pequeñito dentro de su pecho.

"Entonces, si la directora Celestia no significa nada para ti... ¡Deja de repetir su maldito nombre!" Con cada palabra pronunciada, Twilight ejercía más fuerza sobre el agarre en el rostro de Sunset.

"¡Guhg...!"

Esta vez Twilight apretaba su cuello con las manos, sentándose sobre su torso. "Estás conmigo, Sunny, así que solo debes decir mí nombre." No gritó, ni siquiera levantó la voz. Solo se dedicó a comentarle de manera clara y directa una nueva norma y era lo que más aterraba a Sunset. "¿Entiendes, Sunny?"

La pelirroja no podía hablar, pero aun así se las arregló para tratar de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Twilight la sostuvo unos momentos más y la soltó, levantándose.

Sunset dio la bocanada de aire más profunda de su vida, sucumbiendo al instinto más básico de sobrevivir. No fueron segundos, no fueron minutos, fueron extensos momentos dónde la pelirroja solo se concentró en existir, en volver a sellar su alma dentro de su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero al juzgar como Twilight la miraba desde su posición tan cómoda en el sillón, imaginaba que había pasado más del necesario.

Sunset tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de sentarse en el suelo. Su cuello dolía mucho, pero trataba de no dejar que se le notara, tocando el área afectada solo con las puntas de sus dedos.

"No repetirás ese nombre, Sunset. Puedes referirte a ella de la manera que quieras, pero no dirás su nombre."

La Beta no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía comprender la facilidad con la que llegaba a esa escala de enojo.

Detonaba tan fácilmente y tan seguido, que Sunset no recordaba el momento en el que se convirtió en algo cotidiano.

"N...no lo haré, si eso te molesta, Twilight."

La joven prodigio relajó sus hombros. Conforme con la respuesta.

"Creo que me sobrepasé esta vez..." Se le acercó, abandonando su lugar y sentándose frente a ella. Sunset instintivamente cerró sus ojos. "No se irán con simple agua caliente." Curiosa revisó las marcas, incluso había cortado su piel con las uñas. Twilight hizo chasquear su boca en molestia.

Cuando Twilight se puso de pie, Sunset esperó lo peor, apretando más los ojos y manteniendo su cabeza agachada, pero lo que recibió fue calidez y suavidad sobre sus hombros. Twilight había tomado una de las cobijas que usaban para ver televisión en la sala, para cubrirla.

"Vamos, ponte de pie." Twilight prácticamente la levantó del suelo, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Sunset no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo siguió a la chica.

Cruzaron la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la cama de Sunset, con cuidado subieron los escalones, uno por uno y lentamente hasta llegar al mullido colchón. Twilight abrió la cama, levantando las cobijas y volteando hacia Sunset.

"Entra."

Sunset obedeció. Soltó la cobija y saltó a la cama, dejándose arropar por las manos frías de Twilight.

Al menos las cobijas se sentían bien contra su piel desnuda, no le hacían daño.

Twilight le apagó las luces de la pieza sin aviso, dispuesta a ya retirarse.

"E-espera..."

La chica prodigio detuvo sus pasos, luego la miró sobre su hombro, sin decir nada. Solo esperaba.

La pelirroja no supo cómo acomodar sus palabras, tartamudeando cada que intentaba hablar.

"¿No... no vas a quedarte...?"

Aún con el dolor punzante en su cuello, aún con los temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo, tenía la patética necesidad de sentir a su Alfa cerca. Quería ser acurrucada, deseaba ser tomada en brazos por la menor y descansar sintiéndose un poco más resguardada. Pero la Alfa en turno de nuevo se veía con planes distintos.

"No tienes idea de lo sumamente difícil que es ignorar el hedor de tus feromonas, Sunset. Te traje aquí para que descansaras. Pero si gustas, podemos..."

Twilight no pudo terminar con su ofrenda, Sunset se había incorporado sobre el colchón, arrodillada y con las piernas separadas. La menor tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que las manos de Sunset viajaban por su propio abdomen, frenándose cuando sus dedos se enredaron en la tela de sus pantys.

La situación era increíble y sumamente tentadora.

"V-vaya... ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir, Sunset?"

La pelirroja levantó la vista en respuesta, tratando de sonreír lo más natural posible, ignorando los ticks nerviosos que incistían en fruncir su rostro, devolviéndola al miedo.

"Yo... yo realmente..." Su voz amenazó por un segundo en abandonarla, teniendo que aclarar su garganta con un gruñido, para poder continuar. "Realmente pasé una tarde muy agradable con nuestras amigas... salir fue perfecto... estar a tu lado fue perfecto..." Con cuidado, paseó una de sus manos, por su pierna, por su muslo, volviendo a su vientre y subiendo hasta tomar uno de sus pechos. Bien sujeto, pero sin llegar a hacerse daño. Lo único que deseaba era que Twilight dejara de verla a los ojos y descubriera que aún estaba asustada. "Es temprano todavía... y.…"

"Respira... tranquila, Sunny." Twilight ofreció su mano como confort, estrechando la mejilla ajena, transpirada y completamente enrojecida. "Se buena chica y dime lo que quiero escuchar..."

Un sabor amargo invadió la boca de Sunset al escuchar el tono tan suave y dulce de Twilight. Dejó que un poco de saliva se acumulara para poder intentar tragarlo y así hacer que desapareciera, pero solo hizo que la sensación desagradable se alojara en su estómago, empeorándolo todo.

La adrenalina se acumuló en sus piernas cuando la menor tomó su rostro con ambas manos, dándole todas las señales para que se alejara y huyera-

"Sunset..."

Pero esa maldita voz... tan angelical y dominante al mismo tiempo.

No podía negársele.

"Hagamos el amor, Twilight... Duerme conmigo..."

"Oh..."

Un suave beso en los labios fue su recompensa. El único beso suave y con ternura que recibiría en esa noche.

"Buena chica..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jinki´s:

||||Notas||||

Siento que es correcto referirse a Celestia (y Luna) como Diosas. Por ende, siento que sería interesante tratar de eliminar un hábito tan común como el pronunciar las palabras "Oh, por/mi Dios", pero llevado a Equestria. Es facil imaginar a los personajes jurar por Celestia, de vez en cuando... supongo...

¿Merece tu review?

Por favor, siéntete libre de aporrear ese teclado y decirme que me iré al infierno por tocar tal tema con ponys de colores para niñas de seis años... seh...


End file.
